Fullmetal Fugitive
by LCextrordinaire
Summary: Edward Elric has to leave Amestris and flee. He is now wanted by the military, so the new fuher sends out a teem to retrieve him at all costs. He sent Col. Mustang and his crew. Ed brought two companions with him when he left. Alphonse and Winry. They head to Xing to seek refuge with their friends.
1. Chapter 1: Pursuit of Fullmetal

Wow! My first ever chapter fanfic! I'm pretty excited for it, but scared at the same time. If I could get some helpful feedback from you guys, that would be pretty awesome. Also, a beta reader would be nice.

This is written from the Brotherhood (2009) series. A few things have changed though. Ed has his alchemy and both his automail arm and leg. Nothing else to major though. Both of those will be explained in later chapters next chapter by the way.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Over to your left! 100 yards!"

"Sir! He transmuted a tunnel for a quick escape! We need alchemic backup!"

"On the way! He will be there shortly."

A tall tower of rock quickly rose to the sky. It came towards Havoc like a wave on the ocean. Roy Mustang was atop it, his hands pressed to the top of it. His military issued jacket was unbuttoned completely. He had taken to wearing it as such when on the field. His white t-shirt had slight sweat stains and his hat was discarded.

He came back down to earth smoothly. After his encounter with the gate, he regained his sight by using the Philosophers Stone, and then had perfected his circle-less transmutation. His skills were getting better, but they still were no match to Edward Elric's skills.

He strode over to them, smiling at Riza slightly. They had been going out for almost a year now. He had asked her a few weeks after he got his sight back.

A red folded jacket lay on the ground next to a pile of dirt. Roy picked it up and unfolded it. It had a few oil smudges on it, high quality oil if he wasn't mistaken.

Roy looked up. In front of him lay the desert. Across the desert lay the country of Xing. The Elrics had friends there. Ling Yao the Emperor, and the princess Mei Chang. With those friends Roy knew that they would be near impossible to catch.

He looked back down at the coat he held in his hand with a smirk. Trust him to make sure he knew who was with him before he left the country. Knowing that they would be to far away by now and beyond the point of capture, he turned back around. His military coat flapped slightly as he walked back to the group.

"We're heading back. They're out of our reach now."

They all murmured 'Yes Sir's and the like as they followed him. 10 minutes later they were back at the encampment.

Roy walked into his tent and sat down. He placed the coat on the desk in front of him and pulled out his journal he had kept for as long as he could remember.

_July 14_

_ The Fullmetal Alchemist left the country for Xing around 1400 today. He left behind a red coat. It was folded and placed beside the pile of dirt that marked the start of his transmutation. It also had high quality gear oil on it. Both the folding and the oil tell us whom he has brought. His brother Alphonse Elric for the folded jacket, and Fullmetals fiancé Winry Rockbell and automail mechanic was proved by the oil. The pile of earth shows us that they are traveling below ground. This will allow them quicker movement away from the heat. Because of this, they are out of range. We have now deserted the search for the rouge alchemist, Edward Elric. We head back to Central tomorrow to report to Furher Grumman._

Roy Mustang shut the book, placed it on the desk, then went over and lay down in his cot. He tossed and turned for a bit before finally dropping off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry that was kinda short. Like I said, I've never done a chapter fic before.

Remember, if anyone wants to be my beta, send me a note and we'll talk. I'd love to have someone to help make this story better.


	2. Chapter 2: Stories and Automail

Hey guys! I'm back with the second chapter! I hope you are enjoying it. I'm having fun writing it. I've decided that I'll be updating once a week. The chapters are slowly getting longer, so I'm pretty proud of that.

In this chapter it explains why Ed still has alchemy. I wished that this could have happened in the story.

* * *

Edward Elric clapped his hands together and pressed them against the the hard rock in front of him. He had been doing this for the past few hours, slowly making a tunnel beneath the dessert.

The earth crumbled and crashed in to block the tunnel behind, while in front of him it expanded into a large room like cavern. Winry and Al peeked over his shoulders to see the new area.

It was quite spacious, the floor perfectly smooth. He clapped his hands once more as he took a few steps in. Pressing his hand to the wall, a few rocky hooks suddenly jut forth.

Winry and Al immediately walked in and hung their bags up. They spread out three sleeping bags in a semi triangle and flopped down, Ed on one.

Al was coughing slightly. The dust from all the transmutations had gotten into his lungs. While in the gate, the air had been clean. Nothing in it do disturb his breathing.

"Brother, tell me again how you got Truth the give me and your alchemy back."

Ed grinned. Al had asked for this story almost every night since he got his body back. It never seemed to become boring to him.

"Well, you know what happened up until you went to the gate so I could get my arm back. When your soul left the armor, everyone was crying. Especially Mei."

At this Al blushed slightly. He and Mei really liked each other, and Al was actually planing to ask Mei if she would go out with him sometime soon.

"Then my arm just started to grow back onto me. When the entangle was over, I fought Father and quickly won.

"I then scratched a transmutation circle on the ground with a pole I found, and preformed what I thought would be my last transmutation. I told everyone to watch, and they did. Dad actually offered to let me use the remainder of his life to retrieve your soul. He said that he had just enough of the Philosophers Stone left to do the job."

Ed sighed heavily at this point, then continued. "I turned him down, then activated the circle. Now at the gate, I saw Truth. I bargained with him for your body, offering up my alchemic powers.

"He stared at me for a moment like I was crazy, then started laughing. He said I had beat him at his own game. That I had won. He continued by saying that since I had out maneuvered him and beat him at the game he had invented, I got to keep it all.

"He explained though, that he would have to take something. It was a law that he had no control over. He said I could pick, and since I've already figured out how to live with an automail arm, I picked to give my arm back to him."

He smiled at Al whom was blinking rapidly at this point, trying his hardest to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Al."

"Ok Brother, I will. Goodnight."

Winry, who had been watching them that entire time, turned to Ed and said, "Ready for the oiling Ed?"

He nodded and pulled his shirt and pants off. He transmuted a table like rock and sat down so Winry could do her thing.

She pulled a bunch of polishing stuff, ointments, and oiling tools from her bag and set them next to Ed. She started o. His leg, working the oil between each joint. She wipped any water off of it and put polisher on it. She rubbed the polish is well each time before moving on to the next part.

Then she took the soothing ointment and put a bit on the skin where the automail was attached to the rest of his leg. This helped to sooth tired skin and keep the nerves in better condition.

She them repeated the process on his arm. She also put healing ointment on his arm so it wouldn't become infected. After Truth took his arm again, the skin was left an open wound for a bit.

"Ed, what did you need my oil earlier? Before we went underground?"

Ed looked at her. "Mustang was the officer in charge of our pursuit. The folding of the jacket showed that Al was with me. He always kept my things in order. Mustang knows that. The oil was to represent you. I hardly ever clean my automail when on the run. He knows that too. You always make me clean it, regardless of what we're doing. He knows that."

"Okay, so you told him who you were bringing with you pretty much. Why?"

"So he didn't go all the way to your place to ask you if you knew where I was. Same for Al."

"Makes sense I guess." She said with a small smile at him. "He'll always be your commanding officer, won't he?"

"Yeah, I guess he will." Ed said ruefully. He tipped his head back for a moment, then hopped off the table and went over to his bed.

Winry followed and got into her sleeping bag. Within a minute, they we both fast asleep.

* * *

Well there it was! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review. I hate to beg only the second chapter, but I'd really love it if you did review. Feedback, positive or negative, is welcome.

Also, I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.


	3. Chapter 3: Wake Up and Chess

Hello guys! Heres the third chapter of Fullmetal Fugitive. I want to say thank you to my friend Allison. she looked this chapter over for me to make sure everything was ok. Thanks girl! Love you! *Blows kisses*

* * *

Alphonse opened his eyes. He was an earlier riser than most. He suspected it was because he got use to not sleeping while his soul was in the armor. He stretched his spine out and flexed his arms slightly, the stiffness that had set in overnight leaving him. He sat up and shook his head, his hair flopping adorably over his forehead.

"Brother..." He whispered softly. "Brother?"

Edward let out a loud snore and shifted in his sleep, causing his shirt to ride up slightly.

Alphonse rose to shake his brother awake, but when he did he accidentally kicked one of Winrys stray tools a few inches. This caused to metal to make a loud sound as it scraped across the stone floor.

Winry sat straight up in bed, her covers pooling around her waist. She had a wrench raised as she looked sleepily around the cavern. Her eyes rested on Alphonse confusedly.

"Al? What's going on? Are you tring to attack us?"

Alphonse's eyes widened to shock. "Winry! I'd never do that! I was getting up to wake Edward up, and accidentally kicked this wrench." He explained to her.

"Oh. Okay. Is it time to get up?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I'll get Ed. You go ahead and start rolling up the bedding, ok?"

He said nothing, but nodded as he started to put the bedding away. Winry smiled at him and walked over to her fiancé.

"Ed! Wake up Sweetie!" She shook his shoulder, but that didn't wake him either.

"ED! WAKE UP YOU PIPSQUEAK!"

At this he woke up. He didn't sit up, but instead jumped straight into a sitting position.

"What's going on? Who called me short? I'll show you who's short you..."

Winry ignored him as she started to pick up his bedding. She folded the sleeping bag in half and rolled it up tightly. Tying the strings around it, she then tossed it directly onto Ed's head.

This stopped him. He looked blankly at the tight bundle of cloth for a moment before picking it up and placing it in his back.

He walked over to the wall, opposite of where they came in the previous night, and started to make a tunnel. Alphonse and Winry quickly followed him.

As they walked, Winry pulled food out of one of her packs. She handed them each a piece of bread and an apple. They munched on these as they walked.

"If we keep walking at this pace, we'll get to Xing this evening."

Winry and Alphonse looked at Ed. The sighed and kept trudging on.

* * *

Furher Grumman sat at his desk. His intercom buzzed, then the voice of his secretary floated out.

"Sir, Major General Mustang is here with his report about the Fullmetal Alchemist. Would you like me to send him in?"

"Yes please. That would be good."

The intercom shut off with a click, and a moment later Roy Mustang walked in.

"Roy! How are you?"

"I'm going well. Edward escaped us, but it could be worse."

"Ah, too true! So? How about a game of chess while you give the report?"  
"Of course Sir. I would be delighted."

They walked over to the corner where a table with a chess board was set up.

They each took their respective seats and proceeded to play as Roy told him what there was to tell.

* * *

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

And thank you to Revolving Core Alchemist and ToaNeko for the reviews! I love you guyyou remember, if y review, I'll send a shout out here saying thank you at the end of the next chapter.

Please review!


End file.
